PORQUE AL FINAL SIEMPRE REGRESAN
by MagicLenna
Summary: Harry Potter ha encontrado en Luna Lovegood mucho mas que a una aliada. Pero ¿podrá conservarla? - Post OotP
1. CAPITULO 1

Todos siempre han pensado que soy muy extraña. La verdad es que simplemente no me interesa ser igual a todos. Mi padre siempre me ha enseñado a defender lo que pienso y lo que siento y creo que eso a veces trae problemas, pero no me interesa demasiado. Mi padre es un gran hombre.  
  
Soy parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Estoy orgullosa de ello. Juntos hemos sido de gran ayuda para la Orden del Fénix en la lucha contra el-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se también que soy de gran utilidad para el ED, pues conozco muchas cosas que ni Hermione Granger, con todos sus libros y estudios, ni Neville Longbottom con todos sus pesares, vivirán jamás.  
  
Hay una cosa que si es segura... existe una persona que es muy similar a mí en muchos aspectos. Que ha sufrido grandes pérdidas. Que se siente perdido en un mundo que a veces le parece ajeno. Que puede ver, oír, sentir y hablar cosas que los demás no. Que también guarda grandes secretos. Ese alguien es Harry Potter.  
  
Yo sabía de estas similitudes mucho antes de conocerlo, ya sabía bastante de el... digo, ¿que persona del mundo mágico no sabe desde niño todo sobre el famoso Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió"? Se que a veces es molesto ser el centro de atención, y supongo que es más si nunca supiste nada de tu vida hasta entrar a Hogwarts. Pobre. Siempre he comprendido lo que es ser señalado como bicho raro. Yo soy una de esos.  
  
Aunque noté que Harry trataba de alejarse de mí cuando nos conocimos porque le parecía muy extraña, creo que mi lealtad y las asombrosas similitudes que compartíamos lo hizo acercarse más y más. Ginny Weasley me había dicho que el era un inalcanzable. Yo ya no lo veo así.  
  
Ese año que nos conocimos, que formamos el ED, que luchamos contra los mortífagos en el Ministerio y que el perdió a su padrino, el estaba saliendo con esta niña... ¿cuál era su nombre? Ah si, Cho Chang. Después de salir un rato juntos, dejó a Harry y salio con 3 personas más, hasta que conoció a Víctor Krum una vez que el fue a visitar a Hermione a Hogsmeade. Supongo que sabrán lo que pasó. Cho y Krum comenzaron una relación de larga distancia. A ella siempre le encantó llamar la atención saliendo con los chicos populares: primero Cedric Diggory, luego Harry Potter, después Michael Corner y ahora con Víctor Krum. Al parecer así se las gastaba, pero pues, cada quien es feliz a su manera.  
  
Claro que esta vez, con tantos sucesos y noticias debido al regreso de El- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, casi nadie le prestó importancia al hecho de que ellos 2 ahora tuvieran una relación. Bueno, a Hermione si le afecto un poco, mas no le prestó tanta importancia, pero el que si se puso más que contento fue Ron Weasley, aunque siempre trató de disimularlo. Consoló por meses a Granger y se fue ganando el espacio dejado por Krum. El y Hermione ahora son novios.  
  
A Harry ya no le afectaba ni le interesaba nada de eso. El se sentía como que el mundo estaba aparte o en su contra. Cuando regresamos al siguiente curso (el a 6to y yo a 5to) el se volvió muy callado, taciturno. Eso si, ya no se dejaba molestar por Malfoy. Creo que los Slytheryn le tenían tanto miedo como odio, pues sabían que la ultima vez que se molestó con Malfoy, le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo crecer la cabeza casi al doble y ningún maestro podía encontrar un contrahechizo, aunque me parece que muchos no hicieron mucho esfuerzo en buscar uno, por lo que duró así hasta que le pidió disculpas a Harry delante de toda la escuela. La humillación fue lo más doloroso para Malfoy. Esto les costó 50 puntos a Gryffindor, pero todos gustosos hubieran entregado 50 más para poder seguir riéndose 3 horas mas. Yo al menos los hubiera dado.  
  
Una vez estaba el solo sentado afuera, junto al lago. Llegué y lo saludé:  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿te molesto?  
  
-Luna! Eh... pues... No, no, para nada, siéntate ¿cómo estas?  
  
-¿Cómo estoy yo? Como estas tu...  
  
-Pues... ya sabes... todo igual.  
  
-Harry... No fue tu culpa.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-El lo sabe. Y quiere que lo sepas. NO FUE TU CULPA.  
  
-Luna ¿de que hablas?  
  
-Sirius... de el hablo.  
  
-Pp-pe -pero... de que... TU QUE SABES DE SIRIUS? NADIE SABE NADA! TODOS CREEN SABERLO TODO PERO NO TIENEN IDEA, NO COMPRENDEN QUE...  
  
-Comprendo más de lo que te imaginas, Harry... pero esta bien, no quieres escucharlo. Debo regresar a mi sala común... y cuidado, ahí está ese gato de Granger y parece que tiene hambre, guarda esa tostada o vendrá a molestarte. Adios.  
  
-Luna! Espérate!  
  
Se que no era su culpa, pero me molesto que me gritara. Me sentía triste. Nada de lo que yo hacia parecía ayudarle. Para el seguía siendo -al parecer- la niña tonta y extraña de la casa Ravenclaw. Nada más. Aun así, no podía decirle mi secreto, no todavía, cuando todo estaba tan reciente. Me tomaría por mentirosa, o que se yo. Por eso mejor opte por alejarme.  
  
La noche de Halloween, salí del gran salón porque deseaba estar sola, y llevaba la Quibbler que me envió mi padre para leerla... Justo afuera del salón escuché:  
  
-Hey Lunática, ¿todavía lees esa basura que escribe tu padre? ¿Porque mejor no le damos una nota interesante para que su revista estúpida tenga algo de emoción...? algo así como que "la hija del editor de esta basura de revista sufre un ataque en su escuela y nadie sabe como sucedió, pues no recuerda nada"... suena bien ¿no?  
  
-Alejate Malfoy, con la nota de tu padre en Azkaban ha vendido lo suficiente mi padre como para no tener necesidad de otra nota en semanas...  
  
-No te metas con mi familia, maldita loca asquerosa... Crabbe, Goyle... Vamos a divertirnos un rato con esta...  
  
De repente:  
  
-Creo que aún no aprendes, verdad Malfoy?  
  
-Potter... ¿y tu que haces aquí?- Crabbe y Goyle poco a poco se alejaron y dejaron ahí a Malfoy solo.  
  
-Creí que te había advertido que si te pillaba una vez mas buscando problemas... mmmm bueno... Déjala en paz, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Oh claro, San Potter... yo solo... platicaba con ella. En fin, ya nos veremos las caras... Cuida lo que dices Lunática, no siempre tendrás a Potter contigo...  
  
Y se fue, mas molesto si cabe, al darse cuenta que sus "guardaespaldas" habían huido.  
  
-No tenías que hacerlo- le dije, y me fui hacia mi sala común.  
  
-Luna!.... quería... bueno... quería pedirte una disculpa... por lo idiota que me comporte aquel día en el lago... Discúlpame, es que todo esto es aun tan difícil para mi... lo intento pero no puedo olvidarlo... A cada momento lo recuerdo... Sigo soñando con esa habitación... ese velo... como no pude hacer nada...  
  
Harry en ese momento ya estaba llorando... desde ese día en el ministerio no lo había visto tan afectado...  
  
-No... no, Harry, ya... ya no te preocupes... eh... mira, quieres caminar un poco...?  
  
-S-si quieres...  
  
Caminamos y después nos sentamos en un salón en el que estaban unos cuantos estudiantes platicando tranquilamente en el otro extremo. Harry se veía triste, perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al piso. Así duramos unos largos minutos. Cuando ya me había resignado a que no hablaría, dijo:  
  
-La gente piensa que me deben compadecer. Otros piensan que el se lo merecía. Otros piensan que fue culpa mía. Creo que estos últimos si tienen razón. Yo solo quisiera haberle podido decir lo importante que fue su presencia en mi vida, pues fue lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre. Quisiera decirle que esa desesperación de verlo caer tras ese velo mientras escuchaba las estúpidas risas de Bellatrix Lestrange sigue aquí. Que tengo unos deseos enormes de vengarme y que prometo hacerlo... Que esa impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarlo no me deja. Que la culpa no me abandona. Luna... lo extraño mucho.-  
  
Lo abracé. Lo dejé que llorara. Tenía que desahogarse. Así se veía tan frágil... tan indefenso... Harry Potter, después de todo, también era un ser humano como todos nosotros. Entonces vi que era el momento.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Perdón Luna, no era mi intención...  
  
-No... Tengo algo que decirte.  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-Pues... que... yo... bueno... que yo... he... hablado con Sirius.  
  
-No comprendo...  
  
-Si... veras... es magia muy antigua. Te explicaré. Cuando alguien de tu misma sangre muere...  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas Luna? ¿Tu y Sirius...?  
  
-Si Harry, yo tambien soy una Black... creo. Si saco mis cálculos, creo entonces que Sirius vendría siendo mi tío... o algo así.  
  
-¿¡Pero... porque nunca lo dijiste Luna!?  
  
-No lo sabia! Y no estaba muy segura, además que no lo creí necesario...  
  
-¿¿¿No lo creíste necesario??? Pero... Aaahhh... no importa. luego me explicaras eso... pero... ¿como es que has hablado con el? Nick Casi Decapitado me dijo que...  
  
-Que no todos se hacen fantasmas. Si, lo se. Déjame explicarte, Harry. Cuando alguien de tu familia muere, podrás hablar con el después de que haya muerto... pero solo si...  
  
-¿Solo si que?  
  
-Si... Ay Harry...  
  
-Luna, dime, solo si que.  
  
-Si eres el próximo miembro de la familia en morir. Es por eso que deduje que Sirius y yo somos parientes...  
  
Harry se quedo callado. Tuve la impresión de que no sabía que decir. Yo tampoco quise presionarlo. Suponía la confusión por la que pasaba.  
  
-Luna... pero no puede ser... ¿como lo sabes? Debe ser un error... digo... en todo caso, si eso fuera cierto, pueden pasar muchos años para que eso pase, ¿ves?  
  
-Harry, ¿tu crees que ahora que esta todo el mundo al tanto del regreso de Vol---Voldemort, no vayan tras los mortífagos? Mas de uno es de la familia Black. Y no falta mucho para que acabes... para que acaben con ellos. Y bueno... entonces todo indicaría que no me falta mucho, puesto que yo moriré primero, ¿ahora entiendes?  
  
-No, Luna... Eh, Mira! Yo hablé con mis padres el día que Voldemort regresó... cuando su varita echó fuera a sus últimas victimas... ¿quiere decir entonces que ya me voy a morir? No, ¿lo ves?  
  
-Harry, entiende, esto es distinto. Lo tuyo fue otro tipo de encantamiento, además que eres el único que queda de tu familia, obvio que serás el siguiente... pero conmigo es diferente.  
  
-No Luna.... no puede ser así... no puede... tu no... Digo... simplemente... NO. No lo acepto...  
  
-Y te lo agradezco... pero... mira, yo ya me hice a la idea. Después de todo, no creo que sea tan malo...  
  
Harry en este momento se levanto de golpe... comenzó a caminar en círculos. Yo también me pare, ya era hora de regresar, pensé. En eso, Harry me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo al oído:  
  
-Es que no, Luna, no puedo perderte, no ahora...  
  
-¿Harry? Que...  
  
-Luna... mira, si logramos que los Black sobrevivan a toda costa, tu no morirás, ¿me explico? Los meteremos a Azkabán y entonces...  
  
-Harry, Harry, escucha, es muy, muy difícil que eso se logre... y muy arriesgado, no permitire que te arriesgues por mi, cuando mi destino ya esta trazado...  
  
-Y YO NO PERMITIRE QUE MUERAS!!! Luna, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo...  
  
-¿Tu que?... Oh, no... No Harry, yo...  
  
En ese momento yo me eché a llorar. El me abrazó fuerte. No podía creerlo. Pero al parecer esto no iba a durar demasiado. Voldemort estaba de regreso y mas enfadado que nunca...  
  
FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. 


	2. CAPITULO 2

Pasaron los días. El ED seguía practicando. Ahora que Umbridge y el ministerio habían dejado de meter las narices, contábamos con autorización.  
  
Ginny no podía creer lo que le había contado de ese día.  
  
-Es que, Luna... sólo has logrado lo que Cho... y ya ves que la muy tonta desaprovechó la oportunidad!... ay... mira, Dean y yo la pasamos muy muy bien, es lindo y todo lo que tu quieras, pero Harry es otra cosa... Es valiente, inteligente, divertido, famoso... y taaaaan guapo!!!  
  
Las dos nos soltamos a reír como tontas. Si era cierto. Harry era un sueño para cualquier chica en sano juicio... bueno...  
  
-¿De que se ríen eh?- Sentí a mi estomago brincar hasta mi garganta.  
  
-No de nada... cosas de chicas, ¿verdad Luniiita? -Yo solo asentí.  
  
Sentía las mejillas arder- Hoy practicaremos, ¿no es así Harry?  
  
-Si Ginny. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Ron o a Hermione?  
  
-Pues... esos dos últimamente andan muy cariñositos, con el pretexto de que son prefectos y deben andar juntos de aquí para allá...  
  
-Si... lo sé. Bueno, en fin, nos vemos, Ginny... Luna.  
  
-Adios Harry.  
  
Y se dirigió hacia fuera del gran comedor. Ginny solo esperó a que se alejara un poco para volver a la carga.  
  
-De cuando acá tan tímida eh???? Casi te mueres, a que si!! Jajajaja, oye, y tu crees que si...  
  
-¿que si que?  
  
-Ay Luna!!!... Pues que si...  
  
-Eh... disculpen que las interrumpa de nuevo... Luna, podría hablar contigo un momento, p-por favor?  
  
-Eh... claro... mmm Ginny...  
  
-Aaah por mi ni se preocupen, tengo que ir con la profesora McGonagall a preguntarle algo sobre... sobre.... si, sobre algo, adios!  
  
Harry y yo solo nos reímos.  
  
-¿Vamos afuera?  
  
-Ah... si... como quieras...  
  
Salimos. No tenia ni idea para que me quería. Y no podía creer que viniera a mi lado sin importarle mis collares ni el sombrero verde limón que me había enviado mi padre y que ahora lucía en mi cabeza. La gente nos veía. A mi no me importaba, nunca me importó, pero al parecer esta vez a Harry parecía tampoco importarle demasiado.  
  
-¿Como has estado, Luna?  
  
-¿Yo? Pues bien... sabes, la profesora Sprout me ha dicho que mañana cosecharemos unas...  
  
-No... No es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Er. Luna... has hablado con mi... con Sirius?  
  
-Ah... es eso... eh pues... no.  
  
-Mmmh... y... el nunca...?  
  
-Si Harry, siempre me habla de ti... hemos platicado de ti, y lo sabes. Solo que cuando te quise contar me gritaste y bueno... no me quisiste escuchar, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?  
  
-No Luna, no lo he olvidado. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que me digas que es lo que te dijo. ¿Porque dijiste que no había sido mi culpa y que el quería que lo supiera?  
  
-Porque así fue. Sirius dice que no hubieras podido hacer nada. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, y quiere que lo sepas. Ya no te preocupes.  
  
Se quedo callado. Le parecía extraño recibir mensajes de alguien a quien el había visto morir. Se pasaba su dedo por su cicatriz una y otra vez, pensando en no se que cosas.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Harry? Creo que el ED esta mas que listo y también creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mueran todos los mortífagos y que acabes con Voldemort, y también para que yo... eh... para que tooodos sean felices para siempre y tan-tan, vuelvas a ser el chico al que todos aman y admiran. Suena bien ¿no?  
  
-¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Volver a ser el famoso Harry Potter, ese al que todos desearían arropar en sus hogares, aun cuando yo nunca he tenido uno propio? He perdido a mis padres, vi a mi padrino morir, mis mejores amigos últimamente me hacen a un lado y cuando tengo la certeza de que tu... tu no estarás más para ese entonces? Luna, entiéndelo, nada de eso vale el perderte. Nada.  
  
-Harry... pero yo siempre había creído que no te agradaba la compañía de una "lunática"... jeje...  
  
-Mira Luna, he sido un estúpido, si es verdad, intenté alejarme. quizá sentía que realmente no quería que me vieran a tu lado, "¿¡Como es que Potter va a pisotear mas su imagen al estar al lado de una chica por demás extraña!?", nunca... estúpido egocentrismo.  
  
En ese momento me sentía muy triste, Harry en realidad me evadía porque yo lo avergonzaba. No pude evitar que se me salieran unas lágrimas, pero rápidamente tape mi cara con mi sombrero verde limón.  
  
El seguía con la mirada perdida, hablando:  
  
-Pero lo que mas me asustaba y me hacia querer huir fue que, por primera vez desde que entré a Hogwarts, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí identificado con alguien, plenamente. Me vi reflejado en ti y eso me asustó. Yo no podía sentir algo mas por una chica así, no debía darle un revés a lo que todos esperaban de mi, del "hijo de Lily y James Potter, el estúpido niño que vivió". Yo debía estar con alguien... alguien como Cho. Fue por eso que cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, me aleje de ti y trataba de evadirte. Eso me hacia mas difícil todo. fingir. Pero el hecho de verte en todas las sesiones del ED me ponía contento, y el saber que estuviste apoyándome en el Ministerio de Magia me hizo comprender lo idiota que había sido y todo lo que estaba dejando ir.  
  
-No sigas... Ya me voy, ya me voy, tengo que irme en este momento, adios Harry Potter.  
  
-Pero Luna...  
  
Salí corriendo, no supe porque. Tenía mucho miedo. Mucho. Corrí a mi sala común y me senté frente a la chimenea, solo a ver las llamas y a pensar en todo lo que Harry me había dicho. Lloraba. ¿Realmente Harry pensaba eso o solo se burlaba de la lunática que siempre lo hacia pasar vergüenzas? Si fuera así, yo no habría podido soportarlo.  
  
-Hoy habrá práctica, Loony, no lo olvides.  
  
-Eh? Ah... Si. Ya lo se, Cho. - Le dije mientras rápidamente secaba mis lágrimas.  
  
-Ah bueno... solo te lo recordaba...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Eh... Oye Lovegood... Luna. he visto que últimamente. pues. no se, estos últimos días han estado muy unidos tu y Harry. Son muy amigos, ¿no es así?  
  
-Si, si lo somos, ¿porque la pregunta?  
  
-Pues... quería saber si... bueno, ¿Harry te habla seguido sobre mí?  
  
Esa cara de tonta que ponía era algo que yo no podía soportar, me llenaba de coraje, de rabia, de... si, de celos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme si Harry hablaba de ella, con esa cara de idiota, cuando todos sabíamos lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry y su desenlace? Y peor aún, ¡¡cuando ahora estaba saliendo con alguien más!! y esa risita.... no, suficiente, eso era demasiado para mi.  
  
-Mmm a ver, déjame pensarlo... creo que...AAAAAAAH ¿sabes? No... creo que no habla muy seguido sobre ti, Cho... de hecho, NUNCA me habla sobre ti.  
  
Y se fue, muy molesta y alcance a escuchar algo así como 'lunática', "que insulto tan original, tonta oriental" pensé. Me sentí muy bien de ponerla en su lugar. Con el ánimo un poco mas repuesto, me sequé las lágrimas y decidí salir a buscar a Ginny. Cuando me paraba para salir, hubo un mensaje que se escucho en todo el castillo.  
  
-"Todos los alumnos de todas las casas, deben presentarse inmediatamente en el gran comedor del castillo, con sus varitas, en este momento"  
  
Me sorprendió ese anuncio. Todos los Ravenclaws comenzaron a salir de la sala común. Afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto de todas las casas. Poco a poco fueron entrando al gran comedor y acomodándose en sus respectivas mesas. Vi a Ginny en su mesa y cuando me acercaba hacia ella, Harry se dirigió hacia mí, y rápidamente me fui de regreso a mi mesa. El se quedo viéndome sin decir nada, cuando Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Bien, ahora que ya están todos aquí dentro, y en sus sitios -volteó a ver a Harry, quien rápidamente se sentó junto a Ginny y Ron- Tengo que darles una noticia. Una noticia que, cabe aclarar, es bastante grave - Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y siguió - Lord Voldemort, como ahora todos saben bien, ha vuelto. Tiene mortífagos a su servicio y buscaran la manera de entrar al castillo. No sabemos como ni cuando, pero sabemos que lo intentarán. Ahora que ha vuelto, intentará eliminar a todo el que se oponga en su camino, es por eso que los traje aquí, y les pedí que trajeran sus varitas, porque temo que aquí están más seguros y su varita será de gran ayuda en caso de... bueno, de necesitarla. Les pido a todos que no salgan para nada del Gran Comedor. Su vida esta en juego. Créanlo.  
  
Todos empezaron a murmurar cada vez más fuerte. Unas chicas de Hufflepuff lloriqueaban. Hermione Granger comenzó a decirle a Ron y a Ginny que tipo de encantamientos serian más útiles, según lo que habíamos practicado en el ED. Yo solo sentí como un nudo en mi estomago. Quizá mañana yo ya no estaría ahí. Si entre los mortífagos que entraban al castillo venia algún Black, lo mas seguro es que a mi no me quedara demasiado tiempo. Me estaba perdiendo en esos negros pensamientos cuando sentí esa mirada penetrante. Harry me veía desde su mesa, con una cara de angustia que no le veía desde aquel día en que nos dirigimos hacia el Ministerio. Yo solo baje la mirada.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿¿¿Me estas escuchando??? Tenemos que reunir a todo el ED, ¡ahora!  
  
El grito de Hermione lo bajo a la Tierra.  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, si, tienes razón...  
  
-Ay Harry! ¿¿Que es lo que te pasa?? Rayos...  
  
-Llámalos tu, Hermione...  
  
-Tienes razón Ron, ¡A ver, todos los miembros del ED, acérquense por favor, ahora!  
  
Rápido, todos los del ED nos reunimos.  
  
-Hey Luna... -Se acercó Harry.  
  
-Harry, dinos que hacer! Nos queda poco tiempo -Chilló Colin.  
  
-Esto es más importante Harry Potter. - Le dije.  
  
Solo me miró. Y pronto puso manos a la obra.  
  
-Bien, ya saben todos los encantamientos que podemos usar efectivamente contra los mortífagos. Recuerden los consejos de los que los enfrentamos el año pasado. Los encantamientos Protego y Stupefy son extremadamente útiles y vitales. Abran los sentidos. Tengan cuidado con las maldiciones imperdonables, a ellos no les dará ningún remordimiento usarlas en nosotros - Neville se mordió el labio, mientras Ginny le daba unas palmaditas en su brazo - Debemos estar juntos, ser fuertes. No se dejen amedrentar por ninguno de ellos. Ninguno es tan poderoso como Voldemort y si yo he sobrevivido 5 veces a él, ustedes también podrán sobrevivir ante sus vasallos. Recuerden que tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestro lado y a todos los de la Orden del Fénix. Traten de protegerse entre si, y de proteger a los que corran más peligro.  
  
Volteó hacia mí. Yo voltee a todas partes y estaba a punto de irme cuando dijo:  
  
-No Luna, ya no me vas a evadir, ahora me vas a escuchar...  
  
FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE... 


	3. CAPITULO 3

Todos se voltearon a ver algo confundidos. Yo estaba ahí paralizada, viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes tras esos anteojos.  
  
-Luna, quiero que sepas que te quiero, y he jurado protegerte aun a costa de mi propia vida. Tú y yo sabemos el riesgo que corres y no te voy a perder, no lo voy a permitir. Te quiero, punto, y es algo que no puedo evitar. Luna...  
  
-¿¿¿Queeeee???  
  
El grito de Cho regreso a todos los del ED a la realidad. Hermione se tapó la boca. Ron abrió los ojos al máximo y su boca estaba abierta. Las risitas de los Creevey y el zumo de calabaza que se resbaló de entre las manos de Neville, hizo el espectáculo más cómico si cabía.  
  
-Harry... yo...  
  
-¿Que pretendes Harry? ¿Tú y Lovegood? Ah, ya, quieres darme celos... fiu!, que me la había creído... chicos, esto evidente es una broma, ¿cierto, Harry?  
  
-Cállate Chang - Dijo Ginny  
  
-Y bien, Luna, ¿que... dices al respecto?  
  
-Harry... Claro que yo también te quiero!!!  
  
Y me le abalancé encima. Nos abrazamos y besó mi frente. Ginny Weasley comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir y después todos le siguieron. Mientras, yo sentía como si mil bengalas del Doctor Filibuster se encendieran en mi estomago.  
  
-Amigo, jamás me lo imaginé!!! ¿¿Porque no me lo dijiste?? esto es... Wow Harry, no lo puedo creer, felicidades!  
  
-Gracias Ron... Felicidades a ti también, y a ti, Hermione.  
  
-Pero, ¿¿como lo sabes, Harry?? Hermione...  
  
-Somos bastante obvios Ron Weasley, y Harry no es nada tonto, ¿verdad amigo?- dijo Hermione, dándole un beso al pelirrojo, que lo hizo ponerse aún mas rojo, si se podía.  
  
En eso Ginny, más que emocionada y después de abrazarnos a los cuatro (Ron, Hermione, Harry y Yo) fue hacia una muy molesta Cho:  
  
-Tomate esa, Chang.  
  
-No Ginny, no le digas nada, ella no tiene la culpa- Le dije.  
  
-No te pedí que me defendieras Loony... así que con que solo eran muy buenos amigos ¿no, Harry? Y a Granger ya no le interesa que Krum la haya botado... mmm Pues bien... que se la pasen muy bien... no me importa.  
  
-¿Pe.. pero. pues que es lo que querías, Chang? ¿Ser siempre el centro de atención? ¿Acaso te parecía divertido el creer que yo sufría porque ahora sales con Viktor? Es. increíble- Chilló Hermione.  
  
-Cho, mira... Hoy lo mas importante es estar unidos, Voldemort viene tras nosotros y debemos estar preparados para lo que venga, no podemos separarnos ahora que ya esta todo encima, ¿lo entiendes?- Le dijo Harry. Cho solo lo miraba y unas lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Sentí pena por ella. Después de todo, no era tan mala persona... ¿a quien engaño? No sentí el menor remordimiento, ella había hecho sufrir a Harry bastante tiempo como para que me importara lo que pensara.  
  
-Esta bien, manos a la obra - Gritó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Cho.  
  
Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore, que nos esperaba en el salón trasero, en ese donde Harry fue llevado el año que concurso en el torneo de los 3 magos, mientras al pasar recibíamos palabras de aliento de varios estudiantes del colegio.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore...  
  
-Chicos, esto va a ser muy difícil. No quisiera arriesgarlos... Harry...  
  
-Profesor - Se acercó Neville Longbottom - Ya luchamos una vez en el Ministerio... esta vez se necesita toda la ayuda posible contra Vol...- respiro hondo- Vol-d-demort. Tenemos que detenerlo. Y a los mortífagos tambien.  
  
-Bien... gracias por su valentía muchachos. El resto del colegio está bien protegido. Nadie podrá atravesar la puerta del Gran Comedor a menos que derriben un centenar de encantamientos que se le han puesto... nosotros saldremos por aquí y lucharemos fuera. Tengo entendido que... están en Hogsmeade... y han atacado a varios que no han tenido la suerte de escapar. Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allá, lo antes posible.  
  
Harry me tomó de la mano, y dijo: -Bien, si es así, adelante.  
  
Nos dirigimos hacia Hogsmeade en el autobús noctámbulo. El chico que venía en el autobús (Prang era su apellido, creo), saludó muy emocionado a Harry, y se veía entusiasmado de formar parte de este rescate, aunque sea solo con el traslado de los miembros de la Orden y del ED. Varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix (que no todos) estaban ahí, pero algunos se tuvieron que quedar con los profesores a resguardar el castillo en caso de algún posible ataque. En el camino, el profesor Dumbledore nos habló:  
  
-Llegando a Hogsmeade nos repartiremos. Cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix irá acompañado de 3 miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿entendido? Si hay algún problema grave .  
  
-Podrían lanzar chispas rojas al aire, Albus, como en el Torneo de los 3 magos. digo. si te parece bien.  
  
-Si, buena idea, Minerva. Muy bien, entonces Tonks, tu te irás con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Minerva, tu te iras con Fred, George y Lee. Remus, ve con Harry, Luna y Cho. Moody, tu ve con Susan, Seamus y Dean. Yo ire con Colin, Dennis y Neville.  
  
-¡¡¡Alerta permanente todos!!! - Dijo Moody, con su ojo mágico dando vueltas rápidamente.  
  
-Suerte chicos. cuídense y adelante - Dijo Harry. Después, tomó firmemente mi mano y dijo, - Ahora si, vamos!  
  
-¡Vamos! - gritaron todos.  
  
FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE. 


	4. CAPITULO 4

En Hogsmeade todos nos repartimos por diferentes puntos. Era muy extraño para mi el ir de la mano de Harry, con Cho a nuestro lado y sabiendo que probablemente todo terminaría para mi en muy poco tiempo.  
  
Ron y su grupo se fueron al rumbo de las 3 escobas, necesitaban ver si Madam Rosmerta tenía resguardados en su taberna a gente de Hogsmeade, para poder alertarlos y darles las instrucciones apropiadas. La profesora McGonagall y su grupo se dirigieron al rumbo de Honeydukes. Según información de los Weasley, por ahí había un pasadizo a Hogwarts y debían vigilarlo. Moody llevó a su grupo a la estación del tren, que además de recibir al Expreso de Hogwarts cada vez, era la entrada principal a Hogsmeade. Dumbledore y los Creevey, con Neville, fueron a merodear las calles, en busca de mortífagos o de alguna víctima que necesitara ayuda. Nosotros fuimos hacia la casa de los gritos. Lupin la conocía muy bien y Harry ya había estado ahí en otra ocasión, cuando conoció la verdad sobre su padrino. Además ahí había otro pasadizo que vigilar.  
  
El profesor Lupin se veía muy nervioso. creo que más que nervioso, estaba consternado de volver a la casa que tantos años lo acogió en sus cambios de luna llena.  
  
-Esta casa es horrible. da miedo - Dijo Cho.  
  
-No hemos venido a divertirnos. El miedo debiste dejarlo en Hogwarts, aquí solo te estorbará y nos traerá problemas - Le dijo Remus. Cho solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de descontento.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Luna?  
  
-Eh. si Harry. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. por lo que pueda pasar hoy.  
  
-No dejaré que nada te pase. Te lo he prometido y es algo que voy a cumplir.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Vamos, la entrada es por aquí - Dijo Lupin, entrando por una rendija un poco amplia en la madera del sótano. Lo siguió Cho, después yo y al final Harry, vigilando nuestras espaldas.  
  
-Bien, está despejado. Siéntense, mientras iré a buscar.  
  
-¿Sentarnos? Profesor Lupin, ¿de que habla? No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar.  
  
-Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, Harry. Tengo que revisar la casa a ver si no hay ninguno de ellos.  
  
-¡Voy con usted!  
  
-Bien, acompáñame. Chicas, esperen aquí, no se muevan.  
  
-Perfecto, vayanse y dejennos aquí solas. -Contesto Cho indignada.  
  
-Vayan Profesor, no iremos a ningún lado. -Le dije  
  
-Mi niña, estarás bien. regreso enseguida - me dijo Harry, y me dio un beso.  
  
Ahí nos quedamos, pendientes de cualquier ruido. Estaba muy preocupada por Harry. Tenía miedo de que se topara con Bellatrix, pues si había alguien a quien Harry deseaba hacerle mas daño en el mundo era a la asesina de su padrino. Pero ella era muy veloz, podía hacerle daño.  
  
-¿Como lo conseguiste, Lovegood?  
  
-Eh. ¿de que hablas, Cho? -Le dije, un tanto distraída, viendo por donde unos minutos atrás habían desaparecido el Harry y el profesor Lupin.  
  
-Pues si, eso, ¿como conseguiste que Harry se fijara en ti? El me amaba.  
  
-Cho, ¿no crees que este no es el momento de hablar de eso?  
  
-Quizá no haya otro momento, Lovegood, lo sabes. Quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste para que Harry corriera contigo cuando era bien sabido que era a mí a la que.  
  
-Un momento, Cho. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de los sentimientos de Harry? Creo que si el te hubiera amado como dices, lo hubiera dicho. lo hubiera demostrado. no te hubiera dejado ir así de fácil... además de que te quejas, si tu no le demostraste mucho amor cuando a finales del curso pasado ibas tomada de la mano de Michael Corner o ahora que estas saliendo con Víctor Krum. es tu línea ¿no? Chicos populares.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?  
  
-Yo no he dicho nada de eso, tu sola. aunque ya que lo mencionas.-Yo cada vez estaba más molesta. Cho se puso de pie de golpe y yo metí la mano al bolsillo y sujeté mi varita.  
  
-Te lo advierto Lunática.  
  
-Tú no me adviertes nada. Acéptalo, Cho. Perdiste. Deja a Harry ser feliz. te prometo que conmigo lo será. déjanos en paz por favor. Se quedó apuntándome con su varita. Temblaba de ira. En eso, cuando se escuchaban los pasos de Harry y el profesor Lupin que ya regresaban, se tiró de rodillas al piso, y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? - Dijo el profesor Lupin.  
  
- P-pero. Luna ¿que paso? Cho, ¿que ocurre? - Dijo Harry  
  
Totalmente confundida, no sabía que decir -Yo no. no se Harry. estábamos hablando y.-  
  
-Ay Harry!!!! - dijo Cho y se le echó encima.- no quisiera decírtelo. no, es que no debo. - volteó a verme y una sonrisa maliciosa asomó de entre las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Que ocurre, Cho, dime, porque lloras?- Le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Es que. es. es Luna. desde que nos dejaron solas, no hizo mas que insultarme. ¿Qué podía hacer yo Harry? Se supone que somos un grupo, debemos estar unidos y ella tratándome mal todo el tiempo. ay. perdón, no pude evitar llorar, es muy triste para mi que esto pase.  
  
-Luna. ¿eso es verdad? - Dijo el profesor Lupin  
  
-Profesor no. yo nunca.  
  
-¿Niegas que me dijiste perdedora y cualquiera?  
  
-¿Eso le dijiste? - Preguntó Harry  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Como puedes creer eso? Yo.  
  
-Obvio que no lo aceptará. todo eso que me dijo. - sollozó Cho  
  
-Bien, ya calmadas, tenemos que estar alertas de todo. Dejen sus problemas a un lado chicas, por favor. Son nuestras vidas las que están en peligro. - Dijo Lupin.  
  
Harry acompañó a Cho a sentarse y después se fue a un rincón, junto a una chimenea.  
  
-Harry, tu sabes que no es cierto. me crees, no es así???  
  
Harry solo me miró. Tras un breve silencio me dijo:  
  
-Simplemente te creí menos inmadura, Luna. - Y alejó hacia donde estaba el profesor Lupin. Y ahí me quede yo, con el corazón en puño, viendo como Harry se alejaba. pensando como es que el, mi único amor, no había creído en mis palabras.  
  
FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE 


	5. CAPITULO 5

Llevábamos mas de dos horas encerrados en la casa. El profesor Lupin ya había regresado de su tercera inspección por el segundo piso. Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con una mirada muy extraña y pasándose el dedo por la cicatriz una y otra vez. Cho parecía haberse hartado y había optado por mejor echarse a dormir. Era mejor así. Yo también estaba al punto de la histeria, de estar ahí sin hacer nada.  
  
-Profesor, tenía entendido que vendríamos a buscar mortífagos, no a sentarnos a esperar que ellos nos encontraran.  
  
-Luna, tenemos que vigilar este lugar. desde que abandoné esta casa y desde la última vez que lo pisamos hace 3 años, ninguno de nosotros había vuelto a venir aquí, pero la gente de Hogsmeade dice que este lugar ha tenido mucha actividad recientemente, que se ven luces y a veces se escuchan gritos. Creemos que este es el nuevo cuartel de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ya que así está mas cerca de Hogwarts. y de Harry.  
  
-Entonces. ¿estamos esperando a que se reúnan de nuevo aquí. para atacarlos?  
  
-Esa es la intención.- Contestó lacónicamente el profesor Lupin.  
  
'Sentarme a esperar la muerte.ja!' - Pensé.  
  
Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Harry levanto el rostro y fijó su mirada en mí. Le sostuve la mirada cuando en eso.  
  
-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Despertó Cho sobresaltada.  
  
-No lo se. - Dijo Harry al tiempo que sacaba su varita.  
  
-Viene de arriba - Dije.  
  
-Esperen aquí.  
  
-No profesor - Lo interrumpí - Si son ellos lo mejor será estar todos juntos.  
  
Harry me miró como queriendo decirme algo. Me acerqué al profesor Lupin.  
  
-¿No lo recuerda profesor? Mientras más unidos estemos, mas fuertes seremos.  
  
-Eres valiente, muchacha. -Me dijo el profesor. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero el profesor prosiguió - Esto será peligroso. Cuídense las espaldas y manténganse unidos. No se separen hasta que sea necesario. Bien chicos. Vamos.  
  
Nos dirigimos a inspeccionar la casa. Cho se veía nerviosa, y se mordía los labios. El profesor Lupin iba al frente, y dijo muy quedo 'Lumos' y su varita se encendió. Harry iba a mi lado y sujetaba fuerte su varita. Yo también me aferraba a mi varita como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano.  
  
La casa de los gritos era un lugar de miedo. Las paredes se veían tan maltratadas que parecía que la casa se derrumbaría de un momento a otro. Tenía mucho miedo, pero más que nada era un sentimiento muy extraño, mezcla de curiosidad, miedo, tristeza.  
  
-No puedo morir aquí - Me dije.  
  
Se escuchó un gemido. El profesor Lupin se llevó el dedo a la boca para decirnos que guardaramos silencio. Pero el gemido no se volvió a repetir. Cho ahogó un gritito.  
  
- No hay nada aquí, profesor - Dijo Harry - Quizá aun no lleguen.  
  
- ¿¿¿Y lo que escuchamos??? - dijo Cho llorosa - No me dirán que siempre si está encantada esta casa porque.  
  
- No Cho, no está encantada. Quizá fueron nuestros nervios. además la casa es muy vieja, quizá por eso truena. volvamos a la estancia. - Dijo Remus, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Yo tampoco lo estaba... si bien las paredes podían tronar, no creo que las casas hubieran aprendido a gemir.  
  
Nos fuimos hacia la estancia, mirando a todas partes. En eso:  
  
- Quiero escuchar tu versión - Me dijo Harry, tomándome del brazo y llevándome aparte.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Si, quiero que me digas que pasó con Cho. Porque lloraba.  
  
- Ya te lo dijo ella. No hay más que hablar Harry. Tu ya has decidido a quien creerle. Y por favor, vamos con los otros, que este no es ni el lugar ni el momento.  
  
- ¡Si es el momento! Y no digas que ya he decidido a quien creerle. las cosas no son así. quiero que ahora tu me digas la verdad.  
  
- Ja. lástima Harry Potter. porque no va a ser a la hora que tu quieras.  
  
Me di media vuelta cuando de repente se volvió a escuchar ese gemido. Me detuve en seco y Harry se puso frente a mí para protegerme.  
  
- ¿Oíste eso? - Le dije - Ese gemido de nuevo.  
  
- Si, lo escuché. no te preocupes. Lumos.  
  
Al fondo, sobre una escalinata, se apreciaba un bulto que se movía. Harry se acercó con cuidado cuando de repente el bulto rodó y cayó a nuestros pies.  
  
¡Malfoy!  
  
FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE . 


	6. CAPITULO 6

Estaba atado y amordazado. Harry estaba enfurecido.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿has venido a seguir a tu Señor Oscuro no es así? A ponerte a sus órdenes...  
  
- Harry, nunca lo sabremos si no lo desatas...  
  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vaya corriendo con su padre a decirle donde estamos?  
  
Los ojos grises de Malfoy se veían aterrados, pero como si trataran de hablar... me miró implorante. Decidí desatarlo.  
  
-No Luna, no lo hagas...  
  
-Harry, si no nunca sabremos como es que llegó aquí!  
  
Lo desaté... comenzó a toser, y dijo:  
  
-Lovegood... Potter... es una trampa! ¡Deben creerme! ¡Ya vienen!  
  
-Explícate Malfoy, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte desatado...  
  
-Sientate y habla claro... ¿cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
Draco respiró hondo. Parecía no encontrar las palabras.  
  
-Escuché a mi padre en la mañana. Utilicé los polvos flu para preguntarle unas cosas sobre mi escoba... y estaba en la sala, hablando con... con...  
  
-¡Con quien! –Dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
- Con la tía Bellatrix...  
  
Harry se levantó como para golpearlo, tal y como si le hubiera insultado. Malfoy solo acertó a cubrirse pero detuve a Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry por favor!!! ¡Déjalo terminar! Además no ha dicho mentiras... esa mujer es su tía... - Harry lo seguía mirando con cara de pocos amigos y después asintió. – Continúa Malfoy – Le dije. – Estaba hablando con tu tía, ¿y entonces?  
  
- El no me escuchó. Estaba de espaldas a la chimenea. Y los escuché. Tenían planeado atacar esta misma noche... El señor tenebroso está con ellos y listo para enfrentarse a Dumbledore... y a ti Potter. Han dicho que te llegarían por tu punto más débil y entonces ya no tendrías escapatoria... Es por eso que he venido a advertirte.  
  
- Pe-pero... - miles de preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza a Harry – ¿cómo... cómo es que te preocupa lo que los mortífagos y Voldemort me vayan a hacer? Y no me has respondido ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te puso esas ataduras?  
  
- Alguna vez escuché a Snape platicar con la profesora McGonagall sobre el pasadizo que hay en el sauce boxeador, sobre como le hizo para detenerlo y entrar para ir detrás de ustedes hace tres años... y que llegaba justo aquí. Yo solo supe que ustedes vendrían a Hogsmeade, y opté por tomar el pasadizo para llegar más pronto y advertirles... pero ¿recuerdan que les dije que mi padre no me escuchó? – asentimos - pues si, al parecer el no me escuchó, pero...  
  
Una fría voz se escucho en la penumbra.  
  
- Pero yo sí.  
  
No hubo necesidad de presentaciones. Ese pelo negro y esa sonrisa maliciosa ya la conocíamos... la vimos en el Ministerio de Magia... Esa voz fue la misma que envió a Sirius tras el velo el año anterior... Sujeté a Harry.  
  
-Buen trabajo mi querido sobrino... aunque no fue muy prudente el querer traicionar a papá, ¿cierto? Pero la tía Bellatrix te enseñará algo de buenos modales para que a la próxima la pienses dos veces... - Levantó su varita y gritó - ¡Crucio!  
  
Malfoy lanzó un grito desgarrador y su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse de una manera grotesca. Entonces Harry gritó:  
  
-¡Stupefy!  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange salió disparada hacia atrás. Un hilillo de sangre le escurría por la frente. Yo corrí a auxiliar a Malfoy, que se encontraba en un estado deplorable.  
  
-Aaah... pero si es el bebé Potter. – dijo, poniéndose de nuevo en pie - ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, pequeño? Me han dicho que no te sentó muy bien lo que le hice a mi querido primo... era tu padrino ¿no es así?...  
  
-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Sirius, maldita bestia! –gritó Harry apuntándole con la varita. – No tienes ningún derecho de mencionarlo...  
  
- Ooouuu... lo querías mucho, ¿verdad Potter? Lamento que gracias a mí ya no lo vayas a ver de nuevo...  
  
- Tienes que buscar a los demás – Me dijo Malfoy – No se tocará el corazón, Lovegood... quieren acabar con Potter...  
  
- Draco, dime donde están los demás mortífagos... ¿venía ella sola?  
  
- No... también venía alguien más...  
  
Bellatrix gritó y calló al piso. Inmediatamente se levantó y gritó - ¡Crucio! – Harry comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! – Grité – Nooo!!! Dejalo!!!!!!!  
  
Volteó a verme pero sin dejar de apuntarle a Harry. Sonrió. Entonces:  
  
- ¡Déjalo Bellatrix! ¡Expelliarmus!  
  
La varita de Bellatrix voló hasta la mano del Profesor Lupin. Harry dejó de gritar y respiraba con dificultad. Corrí hacia el.  
  
- Harry... ¿estás bien? – Lo abracé. Tenía sangre en la boca. – Calmate, todo estará bien...  
  
El profesor Lupin gritó y una luz roja atravesó la habitación. Bellatrix Lestrange cayó inconsciente al piso.  
  
- ¿Están bien? Harry... Luna... - Volteó y lo vió - ¿Draco? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? – El profesor Lupin de acercó a él - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- Profesor, Bellatrix Lestrange lo tenía atado. De el eran los gemidos que escuchábamos, ¿recuerda? – Le dije.  
  
- Ten Cho, cuida la varita de Bellatrix. – Nos dio pedacitos de chocolate a Draco, Harry y a mí. – A ver, explicame.  
  
Draco le dijo lo mismo que a nosotros. El profesor Lupin se rascaba la barba, cuando le preguntó:  
  
-¿No venía sola? ¿Venía entonces alguien más con ella? ¿Quién era?  
  
- No se, profesor. No lo conozco. Era un tipo bajito... solo alcancé a ver que tenía una mano de plata...  
  
- ¡Peter! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Remus.  
  
-¿Quién? – Preguntamos los demás.  
  
- Peter Pettigrew. El fue el que ayudó a Voldemort a volver... por eso tiene la mano de plata. El sacrificó su carne para que pudiera alzarse de nuevo el señor tenebroso.  
  
-Y por mi culpa. Yo lo liberé. Yo impedí que Sirius lo matara. De no haber tomado esa estúpida decisión, Sirius estaría aquí... - Dijo Harry.  
  
- No Harry, Voldemort de cualquier manera hubiera regresado. ¿Sabes a donde se fue Peter, Draco?  
  
-No profesor.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo profesor – Dijo Harry – Si no lo encontramos pronto puede avisarle a los demas donde estamos...  
  
-Pero eso seria muy peligroso, digo, si dicen que el fue el que ayudo a regresar al Señor Tenebroso, quiere decir que es muy poderoso, no es asi? – Dijo Cho.  
  
-Peter Pettigrew no es mas que un cobarde – Dijo Harry – Una rata sin otra ambicion que salvarse el maldito pellejo...  
  
-Tranquilo Harry. Lo encontraremos. – Dijo el Profesor Lupin. Con un hechizo ató a Bellatrix y la trajo consigo.  
  
-Te sientes bien, Harry? Te ayudo? – Le pregunte.  
  
-Si, no es nada. Yo puedo solo.  
  
-Esta bien – Le dije – Ven Malfoy, te ayudare a levantarte.  
  
-Eh... gracias Luna. – Y me sujetó fuerte del brazo. Sus dedos lastimandome me daban una idea del dolor que sentia Draco.  
  
Harry solo lo miró como no creyendole. Aun desconfiaba. Yo solo queria que esto terminara cuanto antes. 


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-Profesor- dijo Draco - no creo que le sea muy fácil a Pettigrew esconderse por aquí...

-Oh, si que le será fácil, Malfoy... Peter Pettigrew es un animago... y su forma de animago es una rata. – Dijo el Profesor Lupin.

-No puede ser... o sea que tendremos que buscar a una rata con mano de plata por toda esta pocilga? Y como lo haremos? Ah, ya se! Yujuuu... ratita, ratita... -Rió Cho su propa gracia.

-Eres tan chistosa, Cho. Pero da la casualidad que no es momento para bromas. Nuestras vidas estan en peligro si no encontramos a este loco!

-Lo que pasa es que a ti cualquier cosa que yo diga te va a parecer mal y querras dejarme siempre en ridiculo delante de Harry pero no lo vas a conseguir fijate, porque para empezar tu no eres nadie aquí, tu no vienes siendo mas que una lunática que...

-Callate Cho! No puedo creer que seas tan... imprudente e irreflexiva. La verdad es que... Debiste quedarte en Hogwarts!!! – Gritó Harry.

-Harry... co-como puedes decirme eso... yo vengo arriesgando mi vida... y solo por ti! – Lloró Cho.

-No te lo he pedido, Cho. De un tiempo para aca solo has conseguido traerle problemas al ED.

-Cálmate Harry – Le dije. Draco me sujetó del brazo y con una seña me dijo que lo dejara. El Profesor Lupin se llevó a Bellatrix hacia el cuarto de junto mientras las cosas se calmaban.

-Es por esta loca verdad? Es por Lovegood que ya me tratas como si fuera cualquier cosa...

-No le llames loca a Luna, Cho!!! Ella no es ninguna lunática– Grito Draco de repente, aún sujetando mi brazo. Harry volteó y lo miro fijamente. Draco sostuvo su mirada un momento y luego bajo la vista. Creí ver una mirada de celos en Harry. Yo estaba muy confundida por la reacción de Malfoy. El... Draco Malfoy defendiéndome... a mi?

Cho solamente miraba las reacciones de todos cuando de repente dijo:

-P-pe-pero... Ah ya entendí! Ahora resulta que los dos están enamorados de la loca Lovegood... que románticos. Los dos rivales enamorados de la misma mujer. Y a ti que te dio Malfoy? Alguna pócima? Porque seamos honestos... bonita NO ES. Es una lunática ridícula. Y ahora resulta que es novia de MI Harry. Y tu... bueno...

-Yo... yo n-no estoy enamorado de Lovegood, Cho. Solo dije que... no creo que sea una lunática. Es una buena persona, es todo. –Dijo Draco muy bajito, mirando hacia abajo.

-Si, si, ya, y entonces como explicas que sea novia de Potter? –Se me acercó y me tomo de la barbilla- Dime Luna, que fue lo que hiciste, porque de verdad te ha dado resultado...

-Dejate de idioteces, Cho. –Le quito la mano de mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos- Si yo estoy con Luna es...-me tomó de las manos- Porque la amo. Porque ella ha sabido estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y me ha sabido demostrar que no es necesario ser... aceptado por todo el mundo para encontrar la felicidad. Porque ella ha sabido ser algo que tu nunca supiste ser... una compañera. Tu solo me hablabas de Cedric. Querías que estuviera siempre viviendo a la sombra de Diggory, bebiendo tus lagrimas? Estas equivocada Cho. Eso no es amor. Ademas... Que tu no estabas ya con Krum, Cho?

-Eh... pues... yo... no es nada serio Harry, de verdad, yo te amo...

-Cho, por favor, por que no nos dejas en paz? Lo nuestro ya acabó... es mas, si somos honestos, nunca empezó. De verdad, deja ya esto por la paz.

-Ah si? Si eso quieres, pues bien. Me voy. Que me importa hacerla de héroe con ustedes. Acaso creen ustedes que hay siquiera una oportunidad de salir vivos de los mortífagos y de quien-ustedes-saben? Pues NO!!! Sean realistas. Harry sobrevivió siendo un bebé, es cierto, pero no fue por sus habilidades. Fue... pura suerte! Que o quién nos dice que ahora sobreviviremos? Nadie! Estamos arriesgando todo por nada!

-Cho, de verdad siento que pienses de esa forma... nadie puede obligarte a creer o no creer, pero lo que si he de pedirte es que tengas fe... claro que podremos salir de esta, ya lo veras. Y si bien es cierto que yo sobrevivi de pura suerte, tambien es cierto que todos nos hemos estado preparando para este momento, y lo mejor, recuerda que tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestro lado! El es el unico al que Voldemort ha temido! Ademas... yo no dejare que nada les pase. Se muy bien que soy el unico que puede enfrentarlo y asi lo hare.

Cho lloraba. El ambiente se sentia cada vez mas tenso y la espera nos tenia a todos en una angustia terrible. De repente se escucharon unos truenos a lo lejos, pero fueron tan fuertes que las paredes de la casa crujieron. La batalla ya habia comenzado en Hogsmeade. Harry me miro con mucha angustia y mi corazon se me salia del pecho. "Ya es hora" pense. Todos se pusieron de pie. El momento habia llegado.


End file.
